


Дух Волка

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Songfic, Trope Inversion, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Иногда, чтобы показалась истина, нужно впустить в себя ужас.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Male Lavellan





	Дух Волка

**Author's Note:**

> Janic "Dread Wolf Song" songfic (kinda)

«Да не услышит Ужасный Волк твоих шагов», — говорили в клане у них.

Он помнит легенду каждую наизусть, потому что Первый клана должен их знать лучше, чем значение имени собственного.

«Да не услышит Ужасный Волк твоих шагов», — говорили в клане у них.

Он тоже так говорит: всем, кем дорожит, всем, кому это хоть что-то может сказать. Даже Варрик кивает понятливо. «Маргаритка говорила так же», — делится он.

«Да не услышит Ужасный Волк твоих шагов», — говорили в клане у них.

Он знает, что эльф никогда такого не говорит. Он и сам эльфу так не говорит — потому что знает его отношение к долийским легендам, к долийцам в целом. Знает, что эльф вздыхает устало каждый раз, когда он говорит «мой народ», будто разделяя их на два лагеря непримиримых.

«Да не услышит Ужасный Волк твоих шагов», — говорили в клане у них.

И именно эту фразу он запоминает четче всего, будто с молоком матери впитав.

Именно Ужасного Волка он боится больше, чем гнева Эльгарнана и кары Андруил.

У его Ужасного Волка речи сладкие, а голос плавный, в уши льется медом и ядом, и не пугает его ни валласлин Бога другого, ни веки смеженные:

— Странное имя, — говорит Волк. — Кто дал тебе его?

— Мать.

Волк кивает — так, будто правда интересно ему, будто правда знать ему надобно.

Волк смотрит на него глазами не волчьими и говорит: «Леталлин». И выводит на рисунке на листе когтями будто: «Эльгар».

«Странное имя», — вторит он словам Волка. — «„Духом“ назвала тебя мать».

Он воротит глаза от Волка, затыкает уши и кусает за язык себя: потому что незачем Волку знать, что не было у него никогда матери. Потому что хитер Волк почти так же, как и красив.

Потому что сердце трепещет и тянется — а нельзя.

И смотрит гном на него снизу вверх тоскливо, и толкает в бок локтем дружески, да только что толку-то? И просит гном его: «Выговоришься, может?»

Он забирается с ногами в кресло только да качает головой.

Потому что Волк не должен шагов его слышать, потому что истина его не стоит ужаса в сердце.

Потому что поздно уже, но бороться надо, вид делая, будто не случилось ничего.

Потому что даже лучница видит, видит и сочувствует.

— На-ка, поешь, я тебе тут принесла немного.

У печенья ее вкус сладкий-сладкий, да только от горечи во рту не спасает.

У шуток ее свет белый и смех искренний, да только тьму на сердце они не рассеивают, сколько ни старайся.

Потому как у Волка его Ужасного голос — яд, а слова — кинжалы, и разрезает он сны ими, и отравляет плоть его раз от разу, и ранит сильнее, чем клыки драконьи. «Леталлин», — кривится волчий рот в улыбке лживой, а в руке, плечо обвивающей, нож, ударить готовый в любую секунду. «Леталлин», — медом в уши льется голос чужой, словами ритм неизведанный отбивающий, и режет слово родное, эльфийское, сильнее, чем кинжалы коуловы, потому как просит что-то внутри других два слова голосом чужим да родным.

Потому как ужас в сердце его селится глубоко, а истины глаза его, лапами волчьими закрытые, не видят.

Потому как Волк его Ужасный есть Фен’Харел во плоти — и скребется что-то внутри, мечется испуганной галлой, бьется о клетку лжи чужой вороном черным, черным от яда слов чужих да пепла чувств, сожженных на костре ритуальном.

И поднимается он с колен, и смотрит в глаза Волку своему Ужасному, на посох опирается тяжело да сжимает в кулак руку, зеленью чужеродной помеченную.

И смотрит он прямо, в жизни впервые не боясь, и усмехается горько, истину видя впервые.

И шепчет он губами одними, так, что Волк его Ужасный читает по движениям плоти, кровью окропленной, шрамами лжи чужой испещренной:

— Да не услышит Ужасный Волк твоих шагов.

И сжимает руку его Ужасный Волк, и смотрит в глаза с сожалением искренним, и шепчет, в извинение будто: «Леталлин».

И знает он, Эльгар, что сердце чужое ужас впустило давно, что стало с ужасом этим единым целым, что в зависть да ложь чужую обернулось, как в броню, — да вот только истину в глазах лиловых увидеть Волку его Ужасному не суждено.

Потому как нет там истины боле — скорбь смиренная лишь да молитва заупокойная по душе, чувствами некогда окрыленной.

Потому как осталось от него немного: ужас да истина, в клубок тесный сплетенные, пеплом щедро посыпанные.

Потому как услышал-таки Волк шаги Духа, скитальца средь сожженной земли, средь боли и страха, — и сделал Духа своим.

Да только вот позволения спросить забыл.


End file.
